This invention relates to guns, and, more particularly, to a gun which can be powered by pressurized gas, by pressurized air, or by both pressurized gas and pressurized air.
Guns which are powered either by pressurized gas or by pressurized air are well known. Guns which are powered by pressurized gas are commonly called CO.sub.2 guns and use a cartridge of pressurized CO.sub.2 gas. Guns which are powered by pressurized air are commonly called air guns. Both types of guns generally include a valve body which stores a charge of pressurized gas or air. A BB, pellet, or other projectile is loaded into the barrel of the gun, and when the gun is fired, the charge of pressurized gas or air is discharged from the valve body and propels the projectile out of the barrel.
Heretofore, a gun was usually either a CO.sub.2 gun or an air gun. A few guns have been provided which had the capability of being powered by either pressurized gas or pressurized air. However, those guns have usually required some modification of the gun, such as an exchange of parts, in order to adapt the gun to one mode or the other.